The Sister Job
by traceyaudette
Summary: Eliot rescues a damsel is distress only to realize it's a team members little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Eliot was sitting in his truck when, her red hair is what caught his attention; it was glowing in the late afternoon sun. The curls flowing wildly down her back, out of control. She wore a faded pair of jeans that were at least ten years old but she made it work, boots, and a modest white shirt. Compared to other women on the street she was modestly dressed which was what Eliot found appealing. He watched her as she walked down the street towards Mc Rory's Bar

He continued watching her hurriedly walking toward the bar; she would look all around her cautiously. Never slowing down, keeping her head up, her eyes on her destination. She was just about to walk past the alley right before the bar when a man stepped out in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

The man grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her into the alley. The red head put up a fight, but the man was able to drag her into the alley. It only took a second for Eliot to jump out of his truck and run to the alley. Rage over took Eliot at what he saw.

The man had the red head up against the wall by the neck and was choking her. The red head was trying her best to break the hold. She was trying to kick the man, but she was losing consciousness.

"Excuse me, you have one second to take your hands off her or you're not going to walk out of here!" growled Eliot.

"This doesn't concern you son, just walk on! I need to teach this woman a lesson about respect!"

The rage that had been building in Eliot snapped and he did what he does best and taught the man about respecting women.

"Where I come from, we don't ever put our hands on women! Now get out of here! If you ever come near her again! You won't walk away!

Eliot rushed to the red head that was lying on the ground and picked her up. She jumped at his touch; he whispered in her ear, you're safe. She reared back her head and opened her eyes. They were pale green; she smiled and collapsed in his arms.

Eliot had no idea who this beautiful women was, but he did know she needed protected and he'd may have found the next job for his team. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her up to Nate's apartment. Hardison could help fill in the blanks on who this mystery is, and who that man was.

"Damit Hardison, let me in! My hands are full!"

"Damn Eliot, are women just dropping at your feet now?"

"I'm going to put her the guest room, get the rest of the team here. I think I found our next job. I will fill everyone in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot laid the women in bed. She had the features and build of a porcelain doll, but once in his arms he could feel that she was solid muscle. Dark purple bruises had started to develop on her neck, along her jaw line, and on her arm. Eliot clenched his jaw, how dare anyone hurt this beautiful doll!

Elliot walked out of the room, "Haridson, any word on when everyone will be here?"

"Nate & Sophie are downstairs. Parker is already here, sort of! She's on the roof, she's on her way down!"

Elliot didn't want to invade the women's privacy, but if she didn't wake up soon, he'd have to go thru her purse to find out who she was.

Mackenzie slowly regained conciseness. She opened her eyes to slits and investigated the room.

 _No identifying pictures or decorations. She could smell a man's cologne, it was spicy. It was a pleasant smell. She heard two male voices outside the room._ _The last memory she had was of Tobias dragging her into the alley way. Demanding to know who she was meeting, telling her it didn't matter that she wasn't going to make it. She remembered some fighting back, and Tobias dropping her on the ground. Then some big guy with blue eyes picked her up, probably one of Tobias' goons._

Sitting up slowly Mack knew she may only had a minute to steady herself before Goliath came back to finish the job that Tobias started. Slowly she stood up and looked around for a weapon. Great, nothing! Guess I've got to do this the hard way. On unsteady legs Mack tip toed to the door. Slowly it opened, and Goliath walked in. He looked toward the bed expecting to see Mack laying there.

She threw a punch and hit him square in the jaw. Goliath was stunned. Before he could regain his composure she jabbed him in the chin. Goliath regained his faculties quickly and wrapped his tree trunk arms around Mack's arms pinning them to her side.

"Stopped it! I'm not going to hurt you! If I let you go do you promise to stop hitting me?" growled Goliath

Mack hissed out "Yes!"

Mack turned around and delivered a swift kick to his private region and attempted to run. To her surprise it didn't even phase Goliath. He grabbed Mack's arms pushed her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"You promised not to hit me!"

"I didn't hit you I kicked you!"

Mack continued to wiggle to get Goliath off her and get away. She wasn't convinced that Goliath wasn't going to do her bodily harm.

"Let's try this again. My name is Eliot Spencer. I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you from a man hurting you outside Mc Rory's bar! Now who are you? And who was that man? Why was he hurting you?"

"Hardison, what's going on? You said Eliot had a job for us? Where is he?" asked Nate

"He carried some red head into the guest room about a half a hour ago! From the sounds of it she woke up. He didn't even shut the door. That's nasty!"

Nate got up and walked toward the guest room.

"Eliot, get off my sister!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot quickly rolled off Mack and looked at Nate. Mack quickly jumped up from the bed and lost her balance. Eliot quickly stepped forward to steady her, Mack shoved Eliot away and glared at him. Nate took the whole scene in and smirked.

 _Nice to see Mack still had her stubborn streak. That sure did make his life a living hell growing up, made it interesting, but still hell._

"Let me introduce you. Eliot Spencer meet my baby sister Dr. Mackenzie Grace Ford."

"Nice to meet you Doc! I will go downstairs and let you and Nate catch up."

As Eliot left the room Nate noticed for the first time the bruises on Mack's neck, jawline, and arms.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I had a little accident on my way to see you. Mr. Spencer was good enough to help me."

"It looks like someone beat you...Mack!"

"All this brotherly concern is touching. You've been back in Boston for almost a year now, and you just call me last night wanting to see me?"

"How did you..."

"Maggie told me...after all she was my sister in law! I'd really like to play catch up but I'm going home!"

"Sooooo, who's the girl?" asked Parker

"I'm not having this conversation with you!" Replied Eliot

"Damn Eliot, did she punch you in the jaw...that's a lovely shade of purple you're wearing!" laughed Hardison

"Damn it Haridson! She's tougher then she looks!" Besides I don't hit women!" Growled Eliot

"Did you throw her out the window for hitting you?" asked Parker

"There's something wrong with you! No, Nate is talking to her!"

"Where's Nate?" asked Sophie as she walks into the room.

"He's in the guest room talking to his sister." answered Eliot.

"Mack, please tell me what happened. Who hit you?"

Mack closed her eyes, Wondering if she should tell him the whole story or just what happened that day or at least what she could remember what had happened that day. It was a long story that had started over a year ago. That had made her a prisoner. She was hurt that it took almost a year for her only brother to contact her since he returned to Boston, truth it she was also relived because he had always been her protector. Maybe just maybe she could feel safe again.

"It's a long story Nate!"

"I have all night Mack, let me send my team home so we can talk."

"You might as well let them stay. Mr. Spencer is already involved. Let me tell you the story first, then we can fill them in."

"If that's what you want..."

"His name is Tobias Jones, he is my ex-boyfriend that doesn't believe he should be or wants to be an ex!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Did she finally show up at the bar?" asked Sophie

"She ran into a little trouble before she got there. You knew he had a sister?" Replied Eliot

"Yes, they've not seen or talked to each other in awhile. Nate felt like she was in trouble and contacted her last night."

"What kind of trouble Soph?" asked Hardison

"I don't know...he wasn't clear. He just felt that she needed him."

"What's her name? Let's look her up!...If she's Nate's family she's ours too...come on!"

"Hardison, maybe she doesn't want our help. Let's just wait and see." replied Soph

"Not want our help? That's what we do!" cried Parker

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I met Tobias a year ago at a hospital fund raiser. He's a lawyer at Jones and Hart. He seemed like a nice man, at the end of the evening we exchanged numbers. He called me the next day and asked me out to dinner. I accepted, I met him at the restaurant. We hit it off. He sent me flowers the next day to the hospital thanking me for the nice time. We went on a couple of dates, he was always a gentlemen. After a month of casual dating we decided to start a relationship.

Everything was great. He both had busy schedules, sometimes we had to post pone dates because of late court dates for him, surgeries for me. It was perfect because we both understood. I thought I had found the perfect guy. The holidays rolled around and we had been dating three months. I went to his Christmas party. The next weekend was my work party and I couldn't wait to introduce him to my associates.

We arrived at the party and one of my male friends came up and hugged me. I introduced Tobias to Mark Sharlow. The night went on, I thought we were having a really great time. Tobias drives me home. We get in the front door, and he hits me. I was stunned. I backed away from him, he wrapped his hands around my neck and held me against the wall. He punched me in the face and dropped me on the floor. He was screaming at me for embarrassing him by throwing myself at another man. He kicked me as he walked out the door. I called the 911 as soon as he left. I had a concussion, and 2 broken ribs. I filed a restraining order and pressed chargers. None of it did any good. He's stalked me for the past nine months. Some how the restraining order was never filed. I've become a prisoner. I go to work, and home, that's it. I order my groceries to be delivered. Until today when I was going to meet you at Mc Rory's bar. That's when Tobias tried to kill me because I was meeting someone."

"Why didn't you call me when this happened? God I'm your bid brother! I'm suppose to protect you!"

"He's a powerful and dangerous man! You don't know who you're messing with! I'm worried about Mr. Spencer..he shouldn't have interfered!"

"Don't worry about Eliot...he can take care of himself and anyone else that needs it. In fact he's going to be your new shadow!"

"Nate, that's not necessary! You don't need this kind of crazy! Nobody does!"

"Would you stop being so stubborn! You're right nobody needs that kind of crazy, including you! It's time to get your life back. Stay here and rest! Eliot will take you home in a little while. I'm going to go brief my team on what's going on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate walks into his living room, where his team/family was waiting for him. They were waiting for instruction, he knew whatever he needed they would do to help keep his baby sister safe.

"Hardison, find everything you can on Tobias Jones, Jones and Hart Associates. and my sister Dr. Mackenzie Grace Ford. Let's go steal my sister's life back!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias sit back in his chair with a glass of scotch, and thought about the events of the evening. He flipped open his desk drawer and pulled out a burner phone, selecting a number out of the address book.

"JJ, It's me Tobias. I need you to get information on Nathan Ford, and anyone he associates with. I need the information in the morning! I also need you to identify a man entering the alley before Mc Rory's bar. He assaulted me this evening and I want to find him. I need you to get the information from the street cameras."

"Yes, sir Mr. Jones! What time should we meet?"

"At noon, I'll meet you here at the house, I will pay you double your fee, for the quick work."

"Very good sir!"

Tobias hung up with JJ, and quickly scrolled down to find another number.

"Mc Quire, It's Tobias. I have a job for you."

"Yes, sir!"

"Meet me at the house tomorrow at 5:00 pm. I will have all the information for you. I will have a down payment for you."

"Sounds like a plan sir. See you then."

Tobias hung up with Mc Quire, he had one more phone call to make to set his plan in motion. This would be the best phone call, the one he would truly enjoy making. He was hoping the person would want to play his game. Tobias searched his address book, and clicked on the name, and patiently waited for the person to answer the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hardison sat at his computer doing his research on Tobias Jones and his firm. So far Tobias Jones seemed like a straight up legit guy, his firm and law partner were clean, no dirty deeds that he could find. This may take some time and digging. If there was something hinky Hardison was going to find it, he had to, Nate's sister needed protecting.

"You find anything yet Hardison?" Nate asked

"Nate, then man is clean. Nothing! There isn't even a report of an assault on your sister from 9 months ago. I'm going to keep digging. I'm going to find what he's hiding!"

"Thanks, Hardison. This is my baby sister. I've not been the best big brother in the past five years. I need to..."

"Nate, I've got this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, this is Dr. Ford"

"Well, hello beautiful. Are you still with Prince Charming?"

"Tobias, how did you get this number?"

"Did you really think you could change your number & me not find it?"

"What do you want?"

"Prince Charming, the one that assaulted me this afternoon, is he your boyfriend?"

"He's a stranger, I don't know him! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I suggest you meet me tomorrow night at 6 pm at my house, or your brother & Prince Charming might meet a horrible accident."

"Please Tobias, just leave me alone."

"Tomorrow night Mackenize..."

Mack ended the phone call, with tears streaming down her face she knew what she had to do. She walked over to the window and looked out. Crap, no fire escape, no going out the window to get out. She removed her boots, quietly opened the door and peaked out. There was a man working on a computer, he was engrossed in what he was doing. Nate was sitting at a table with two women, there were deep in conversation, Eliot was no where to be seen. Slowly she walked down the hall towards the door, undetected, so far so good. Praying the door wouldn't creak when she opened it, with great care she gently opened the door and slipped out. Three steps down the hall, and two massive arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled against a chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"Eliot's hot breathe breathed against her ear

"Good gravy, are you part ninja? I'm going home! You all don't need this kind of crazy! Mr. Spencer"

"It's Eliot, and you're not going anywhere without me!"

"Look Spencer, just let me go on!"

Eliot spun Mack around and looked into her eyes, pinning her arms down because he had learned his lesson earlier that she could throw a pretty mean punch.

"It's my job to protect you!"

Mack looked at Eliot sweetly, moved her left foot behind his left leg and shoved him with all her strength. Eliot lost his balance and fell on his bottom. If Mack would have had the time she would have stopped and laughed at the what the hell just happened look on Eliot's face. Instead she raced for the stairs as though her life depended on it, and in a way it did. She wasn't sure who the biggest threat was at that exact moment...Tobias Jones or Eliot Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pat, it's me Nate Ford."

"Hey, Nate, what can I do for you?"

"Can you meet me at Mc Rory's bar in a hour? I need a favor."

"Sure, Nate. Business or personal?"

"A little bit of both."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it Mackinze!" growled Eliot He jumped up and gave chase. "Nate, your sister is being a pain in my ass!" Eliot was further perturbed by the teams laughter in the coms. Eliot took a deep breathe as he ran down the hall after Mack.

Mack raced down the stairs like the devil was on her heels, she heard Eliot swear out her. She didn't dare slow down or even look back to see how close behind he was. She was at the bottom of the stairs, her hand was on the door knob she was almost there.

Eliot grabbed Mack from behind and pushed her against a wall. She panicked and started beating his chest with her fists and started crying hysterically.

"Damn it! Just Let me go! You have no idea who your messing with!"

Eliot has nerves of steel, he had to have considering his past. To see this women that punched him in the face twice, kick him in the crotch once, then knock him on his ass have a come apart was nearly his undoing. Eliot cradled her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. He saw the terror, and the panic.

"Hey, hey...it's okay. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Tobias, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He want's me, he will destroy anything and anyone that gets in his way. Nate, you, everyone upstairs...please...please!"

Eliot pulled Mack into his arms and held her and whispered in her ear "Darlin, you don't have to be scared anymore!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate poured himself a glass of scotch, he suddenly wasn't laughing anymore, neither were Sophie, Parker, or Hardison. Nate realized that his once brave, courageous, and very stubborn sister had a lot taken from her by this man. Nate was hoping that Detective Pat Bonanno could give him some information on Tobias.

"Haridson, keep working on gettng info on Jones!"

"Nate, do you want me to go with you to meet Pat" asked Sophie

"Yes. Parker stay and help Hardison."

Sophie and Nate walked down to the bar using the back stairs. Sophie could see that he was bothered by what he'd heard on the coms between his sister and Eliot. She touched his arm "Nate, it isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I should have let her know I was here a year ago. She could have come to me then, not been through months of hell."

"You're here now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack pulled away from Eliot "I'm sorry..."

Wiping away her tears "It's okay, you've been through hell the last few months."

"I'm sorry for hitting you, kicking you, and knocking you down, and then falling apart...there's no excuse for it."

"Let's go back up stairs, I need to get a few things before I take you home."

"I need to go get my boots, I was really upset about leaving those behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Nate, so what's all this about? asked Pat Bonanno

"Tobias Jones"

"What about him?"

"He assaulted my sister 9 months ago and was arrested for it. She filed charges and a restraining order. The order was never filed and he's stalking her. He assaulted her again this afternoon. A member of my team intervened at saved her. I need some intel Pat."

"He's a tough one Nate. I'm not going to lie. He has judges on his pay roll as well as cops. I see what I can do. Give me a couple of days"

"Thanks Pat."

"No problem. I can't stand a man that will lay hands on a female."


	7. Chapter 7

Eliot took Mack's hand and led her up the stairs to Nate's apartment. She'd felt safe for that few minutes he had held her in his arms. It was something she couldn't or wouldn't allow herself to get use to. She knew how Tobias worked; even now he was gathering information on Nate and everyone he associated with. Mack knew she was going to have to run. At the door, Eliot once again cradled her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me to keep you safe?"  
Before Mack could answer Nate and Sophie had returned from their meeting with Detective Bonanno. Eliot quickly released Mack's face and opened the door to the apartment. Nate stopped Mack and gave her a hug, while Sophie joined the rest of the team inside.

"Sis, it's going to be all right. We're going to get this guy. I promise!"

"Nate, by this time tomorrow, he'll know everything about you, Eliot, and everyone in that apartment. He can find out anything….I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

Nate and Mack walked into the apartment. Nate made the introductions to the rest of the team. It was getting late and Mack had an early surgery in the morning. She asked Eliot if he was ready to go, she excused herself to go back to the guestroom and get her boots.

"Hardison, do you have a GPS that can be put in her purse. I don't trust her not to run again. I also want to be able to find her if something happens and Jones is able to grab her."

"Eliot, you know I always have toys."

Harrison pulled out a small GPS device and slipped it Mack's wallet. It automatically lit up its location on the monitor in front of them. He also activated the tracker on Eliot's phone.

"XXXXXXXXXXX

"Give me your keys!" demanded Eliot

"Excuse me? Why?" Asked Mack/p  
"You really think I'm going to let you drive? I don't trust you to let me in your jeep, and Jones knows your vehicle. We're taking my truck and staying at my house. "/p  
"I didn't agree to that! I have to work in the morning!"  
"Don't you have a go bag in your jeep?"  
"Yes!"

Mack knew she shouldn't do it, but she just couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure what it was about Eliot Spenser but the man made her lose control of all rational thought. She took her keys and threw them at Eliot's head. It's not like they hit him or anything, the man has reflexes like a cat, he ducked. Eliot pushed the button on the key fob that identified Mack's jeep; he got her go bag out and walked her to his truck. She got in his truck, now she had to rethink her plans for the next day.

XXXXXXXX

"Nate, this guy is bad news!"

"What did you find Hardison?"

Hardison pushed a button and the monitors filled with pictures and a written of Mack's hospital report from nine months ago. Nate's eyes filled up with tears, his sister had lied. The beating she had taken from Jones was worse then what she had said.

"Oh my God, that monster!" exclaimed Sophie

Parker remained extremely quiet. She was remembering her own past childhood with an abusive father. Sophie reached over and hugged her. "Parker, you can excuse yourself from this job!"

"No, I want him…." She said in a voice too quiet for Parker

Haridson pushed a button and three more battered women's faces appeared on the screen./p

"Mack isn't the first women he's assaulted and gotten away with. They also filed restraining orders, only for a judge to deny them. There's wasn't a proper police report filed either. Same officers and judge in all cases even your sisters."

"Haridson, what happened to the other women?" asked Sophie

Hardison looked down and didn't say anything. He avoided the others looks. He didn't want to answer their question. He finally looked up and answered the questions.

"One was killed in a one car accident, brakes failed. One drowned in her bathtub, and the last one was shot."

Nate was shaken over everything he'd seen. For the first time tonight he as worried for his team and his sister. Maybe he should back off, have Hardison get Mack a new identity and get her out of Boston. He could spare Eliot for a couple of weeks to get her settled. The team could take a vacation and get away.

"We have two choices. 1. Hardison, get Mack a new identity and we get her out of Boston. Eliot goes with her and gets her settled and we take vacation for a couple of weeks. 2. We go after this guy with everything we have?"

"I say 2...let me at him" said Parker

"Definitely 2!" agreed Sophie and Haridson

"2" whispered Eliot over the com

"I'm thinking 2 as well but we need to see which one Mack wants to do. We can find out tomorrow. For now lets call it a night" replied Nate

XXXXXXXX

Eliot looked over at Mack sleeping in the cab of his truck. He'd be damned if Tobias Jones got anywhere near Mack again. No matter which choice she decided to go with. He pulled into his drive and parked in font of the house. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her. He quietly got out and lifted her out of the passenger side of the truck and carried her into his house. She smelled of wildflowers, he wanted to bury his face into her hair. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on his bed, removed her boots. He thought about removing the rest of her clothes but stopped himself.

Get a hold of yourself man...this is Nate's baby sister! He would kill you for having those thoughts about her. Eliot kept thinking about holding her in his arms earlier when she was crying and comforting her, how good she felt. He was treading on some dangerous ground. He covered her up, and went down stairs to his gym. Maybe a good workout would help.

Two hours later Eliot wandered back up stairs to his room. He checked in on Mack, she was still sleeping in his bed. Her hair spread out all over his pillows. He could smell wildflowers. He stepped into his bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't sure where he as going to sleep. He didn't want to be too far away in case Mack woke up during the night and need something or didn't remember where she was. He wasn't sure he could stay in his room, smelling wildflowers, and seeing her in his bed all night. Eliot got a sleeping bag out of the closet and an extra pillow and slept on the floor that night or tried to at least.


	8. Chapter 8

The damn internal body alarm had woken Mack up, she rolled over to see what time it was. Five am, slowly she sat up and looked around. She was in Spencer's room, he was no were in sight. The day's schedule was in her mind: surgeries most of the day, and a way to ditch Spencer and meet Tobias. Time to get this day started. Mack stumbled from the bed, finding her go bag on the dresser. She went into the bathroom and got a good look at the bruises. Today is going to be a make up kind of day she thought.

She showered, got ready for her day, and wondered down stairs. She followed the scent of coffee, sweet heavens the man had made coffee.

"Morning!" greeted Eliot cheerfully.

Mack glared at Eliot as he handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast. She didn't trust anyone that was this cheery in the morning.

"Just coffee, thanks!"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

Mack again glared at Eliot and mumbled "Thank you!" As she ate and drank.

"What time do you have to be at the hospital?"

"In a hour. Gives me time to prepare for my day."

"We'll leave as soon as your done eating."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias was up early, he was waiting for one of his men to come in from the field. He had a full day, meetings this morning at the office, he had to meet JJ here at the house at noon, court this afternoon, Mc Quire at five, and then Mackinze would be his again by six. He was going to plan a weekend away to celebrate his victory. He had to put a halt in his planning to answer a knock at his door.

"Mr. Jones, nice to see you sir."

"Yes, you too." Tobias couldn't remember this man's name for the life of him just one of many that did his dirty work for him.

"Dr. Ford, never came home last night."

"What do you mean?"

"We sat on her house all night. She never came home. At 2:00 am, I sent Terry over to Mc Rory's Bar where she was last seen. Her jeep was there all night sir."

"Thank you!"

Tobias saw the man out. He was furious, how dare she spend the night with Prince Charming, she was going to pay for that mistake. He may have to move her meeting up. He couldn't wait until six pm, he as going to wait for her at the hospital. No one would be around to protect her then. He called his secretary and had her cancel his morning meetings. He then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a burner phone and dialed JJ's number.

"JJ, it's Tobias. Hack into Dr. Ford's computer and get her hospital schedule for today and send it to me in an email PDQ!"

Tobias ended the call and waited for his phone to beep to signal an email. As soon as he got her schedule he could move on to getting help on retrieving Mackenzie from the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Spencer, what's the plan today?"

"To keep you safe!"

"I'm going to be in and out of surgery most of the morning, then I have patients to see in my office. Where will you be?"

"Sitting outside whatever room your in!"

"I will be fine at the hospital. There's no need for you to stay! What would you be doing today if you hadn't ..."

"I don't know...I'm not leaving you!"

"This is going to go a lot easier, if you trust me. I'm not going to leave without you. I will be safe!"

Eliot had no intention of leaving her, he'd be around a corner is she needed help. He had a feeling if he let his guard down she'd try to run again. They pulled into the hospitals parking garage.

"I will have my secretary Danni get you a vistor's id badge."

They walked into her office and Mack made arrangements for Eliot to have an id badge made. A few close people at work knew about Tobias. Right after it happened she set up a code word with Danni to let them know she was in trouble and needed help. If she ever told them she wasn't coming in because she was ill and please let Dr. Atwood know. They were to call the police. Danni also knew in the wall safe was a contact number for Nate and a letter telling him what had happened, along with Mack's will. Danni knew to deliver everything to Nate immediately if something happened. The other person that knew was Mack's best friend Dr. Mark Sharlow. Mack figured she'd wait for Mark to show up before she told Danni about the latest.

XXXXXXXXX

Tobias' phone beeped, he opened his email:

7 am surgery

8:30 am surgery

10 am surgery

Lunch

Clinic

Tobias dialed Ethan Mc Quire's number.

"Mc Quire, I need you to meet me at the hospital at 11 am. Bring a non-descript van. Park it out side the physicians entrance. You will need to get there a little early. We are taking out Dr. Ford, probably hot."

Tobias knew there was a risk getting her in the middle of the day, but Jax was good at his job. He could make it work. He had to get the basement ready for Mackenzie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot was sitting in the office chair behind the door in Mack's office. When Mark came in without knocking. Eliot was on his feet and had Mark face first against the wall arms behind his back.

"Who are you!" growled Eliot

"Whoa, big guy...!" stammered Mark

"I'm not playing, who are you? I will snap your arm!"

Mack walked out of the bathroom. "Spencer, let him go! He's my friend! He's a good guy! Dr. Mark Sharlow, Eliot Spenser!"

Eliot released Mark "Sorry man!"

"What the hell is going on Mack?"

Mack called Danni in and told her and Mark what had happened the night before. She also told Eliot about the code word she had with Danni and Mark if she needed help. Danni and Mack went over her schedule for the day, any changes that might need to be made.

"You promise to keep her safe Eliot?"

"With my life man!"

"Good to know. Tobias has done a number on her. I can't remember the last time I saw her smile or heard her laugh. Think you could fix that too?"

Eliot looked at Mack "I will do my best."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan parked the van outside of the entrance like Tobias had instructed him to do. He really hated doing this kind of job in the middle of the day, but Tobias Jones paid well. He turned to his brother Justin and told him to keep the van running and don't move no matter what. Ethan found Tobias on an upper level of the parking garage, he slipped in his car.

"She's at lunch right now. Be careful she can defend herself. Here's a mild sedative, it should help get her out without problem. Bring her to the house."

Ethan Mc Quire went into the hospital cafeteria and saw Mack eating lunch alone at a table. He walked out and found a corner to hide in, he got the syringe ready to jab in her neck. She wouldn't know what hit her. He could get her out without being detected. Ethan didn't notice then man sitting in the chairs across from the doors reading a paper.

Mack walked out of the cafeteria when she felt the prick of a needle in her neck, before it was pulled out whatever was in it was discharged into her system. The syringe was removed and dropped on the floor. Mack turned and on very unsteady legs threw a punch at the man in front of her. She really wished Eliot was here, because she was pretty sure she was in some deep trouble. She felt strong arms lower her to the ground, she heard hitting, her eyes couldn't stay open anymore. The last memory she had was strong arms lifting her up and carrying her somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan ran for the nearest exit he figured he had less then ten minutes before the hospital went on lock down and security started looking for him. He called Justin and told him something went wrong and to leave now they'd meet later. That damn good Samaritan had interrupted him, stopped him from grabbing the doctor. How was he going to explain this failed job to Mr. Jones?

Once Ethan was away from the hospital he called Tobias. "Sir, there was a problem!"

"I pay you very good money Mc Quire, what kind of problem?'

"I injected her with the sedative, and was getting ready to carry her off, when some stranger attacked me. I had no choice but to leave her behind and run"

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear, I wanted her today! I suggest you figure out a way to fix this screw up Mc Quire!"

"Yes, sir! Right away!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot checked for a pulse in Mack's wrist. Thank God is was strong but slow. He picked her up and ran with her to the ER. "Mack, come on baby open your eyes and look at me!" Eliot stormed through the emergency room doors, with Mack cradled in his arms. " I need a doctor! She was attacked outside the cafeteria. She was injected with something in the neck." Eliot laid Mack on a gurney and pulled out the syringe that Ethan had dropped and handed it to the nurse.

"Sir, we've got it from here. Doc will be okay with us!"

Elliot didn't want to leave Mack's side he wanted to stay close but the nurse was giving him the stink eye. She showed him to the waiting room and told him she would let him know as soon as they knew anything. He pulled out his phone and called Nate.

How could he have been so stupid, he should have been closer to her and this would not have happened. Damn it! If anything happens to her...he didn't care from now on no more space. He wasn't going to let Mack out of his sight.

Nate and Sophie came running into the waiting room "Eliot, what happened?" asked Nate

"I was trying to give her some space. She was eating lunch, I was sitting outside the cafeteria waiting for her. I noticed a man that came out, he was standing in the corner. I got up, to see what he was doing. A group of people got between us. The man had Mack and was injecting her with a syringe full of something. He pulled the syringe out, and I fought him off. He ran! God, I'm sorry Nate. I should have been closer!"

"It isn't your fault! I have Hardison hacking into the hospitals security camera's seeing if we have a clear picture of him!"

"I swear to you Nate. No more space...I won't let her out of my sight!"

The doctor came out to the waiting room. "Dr. Ford's family?"

"I'm her brother Nate."

"Mr. Ford, your sister was injected with Antivan. It's a sedative, she's going to be ok. We're going to let her sleep it off, then release her to go home. The state police are going to want to talk to you."

Nate patted Eliot on the shoulder both men were relieved. Detective Bonanno came out to interview Nate about the attack.

"You care for her, don't you Eliot?"

"She's Nate's sister Soph...of course I do!"

"That's not what I saw when I walked in!"

"Then you need to have your eyes checked!"

The nurse came out and told Eliot he could see Mack now. Eliot walked away quickly, but not fast enough for Sophie to miss the relief in his eyes. It was the kind of relief one felt when you find out a loved one is going to survive. Maybe Eliot was finally going to let someone in his heart.

XXXXXXXXX

Jax Jensen handed Tobias a file folder full of the information he had requested. "As you can see sir, Mr. Ford lives an interesting life. His associates are questionable."

"Good work, JJ!" Tobias slid an envelop towards JJ. "I need you to hack the hospital security cameras and see about a disturbance involving Dr. Ford today around 11:30. Pictures of those involved on my desk asap."

"Yes, sir!"

After JJ left, Tobias started going through each folder looking at the information. JJ was very good at his job, each folder had a picture, occupation, address, everything Tobias could possible want to know. The third folder is what stopped him, how interesting Prince Charming that "saved" Mackenzie yesterday worked for Nate Ford. Well nice to know his real name Eliot Spencer, I look forward to paying you a visit.

XXXXXXXX

Mack woke up in the ER with the hospital administrator, HR, and the hospital lawyer at her bedside. This isn't a good sign she thought, she remembered coming out of the cafeteria and being drugged. She remembered being carried by someone.

"Dr. Ford how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Mr. Drew."

"That's good. We are going to get right to the point. We feel your life has been unsettled for the last nine months. This last attack on you is just proof. We feel that it would be a good idea if you take a extended leave of absence and get things in order."

"How long of a leave?"

"Six months at least."

"Is this a suggestion or are you telling me?

"A suggestion of course, but we know you wouldn't want to endanger anyone life if another attack happened."

"No, I wouldn't want that."

The HR troll pulled out the paper work for Mack to sign. Holding back the tears Mack signed the leave of absence paper.

"Again Dr. Ford, we are sorry about this but it's for the safety of the hospital."

Mack was done, job one was getting out of this hospital and as far way as she could. If she knew Danni there her purse, and a change of clothes would be in the closet. Yes, there was one thing going right. Time to pull out the IV and then she was out the door, before anyone noticed she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own Leverage just my character Mackenize**

Eliot had just spent the last hour and a half talking to Detective Bonanno about the attempted kidnapping of Mack. He gave a detailed description of the assailant, they should be able to ID him especially with the hospital's security camera footage. Eliot was all out of patience, he needed to put eyes on Mack to see that she was truly ok. He was to the door of the exam room when the nurse stopped him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm going in to see Dr. Ford."

"Ummm...you need to talk to her brother."

Eliot didn't like where this was going or how it sounded. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't answer your questions. Her brother is in the waiting room, you'll have to ask him."

Eliot took off for the waiting room, he was in full on panic mode. Damn it, where was she. He busted through the doors to find Nate and Sophie waiting for him. "Where is she Nate?"

"We don't know. She's been gone for almost two hours. Hardison and Parker tried tracking her with the GPS but it was attached to a Pizza delivery truck. She's not at her house, in her office, or my apartment. Her cell phone is going straight to voice mail. She's in the wind."

"Does the does the security cameras show her leaving the hospital with anyone?"

"All we know is that she took out her own IV and left. We don't know if alone or with someone. Let's go back to my apartment and regroup and come up with a plan."

"Nate..."

"I know Eliot...we'll find her" Nate was hoping that Mack was running scared and somewhere safe, because God help Tobias Jones if he had her and she was hurt.

XXXXXXXXX

Tobias sit back in his chair and thought about the mornings events. Ethan had become a liability instead of an asset. He was going to use him for one more job, instead of using him to retrieve Mackenzie he was going to become the bait. He would be rid of Mc Quire, he'd have his love back and his hands would be clean. The basement room was ready, he just had to form and activate his new plan.

JJ was on top of his game, he'd gotten the footage from the hospital's security camera. Tobias pushed play to review the video, Eliot Spencer saving the day again. He as going to enjoy torturing and the killing him. Make him suffer for keeping Mackenzie away from him, and as her punishment she would have to watch.

XXXXXXXXX

Mack paid the cab driver and hurried into her town house. She figured she had about a thirty minutes to pack and hit the road to North Andover before all hell broke lose. If they hadn't discovered she was gone yet they soon would. Spencer would be pissed that she ran but he'd have to get over it. She would stop and call Nate from the road and tell him she was okay. She would also call Mark and let him know where she was heading. After everything that had happened over the last 48 hours she just needed to get way and think. She was tired of being Tobias' victim! She had been one for nine months and it was going to stop. She just had to figure out how to make it happen, on her own.

Mack drug out a suitcase and started throwing clothes and other essential items in, she wouldn't need a lot of clothes she kept some things at the lake house for all seasons. She was down to five minutes, okay time to jet. She ran down to the garage and threw the suit case in her Charger. She was off, no sign of Spencer, or any of the team. Maybe she made a clean get away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it Hardison...where is she?"

"I'm doing my best...it's like she disappeared!"

"Eliot, we're going to find her..."Parker laid a hand on his arm.

Everyone was on edge, they didn't like that Mack was gone without a trace. No word. Eliot was like a caged animal. The ringing of Nate's phone made everyone stop. The caller ID read Mack Nate put his phone on speaker.

"Where are you? Are you okay"

"I'm fine. I needed some time to think on my own. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Growled Eliot

"No...I need time. I love you Nate" With a click she was gone.

Everyone looked at Hardison. Hardison shook his head "She wasn't on the line long enough for me to trace her call." Eliot kicked a chair across the dinning room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, it's me...I'm at the lake house. I need some time to myself to think. With everything that's happened over the last nine months, and the last 48 hours have been crazy. The hospital strongly suggested I take a 6 month leave of absence, to get my life in order. I'm just tired of it all. Please don't tell anyone where I am. I'll call you later."

Mack hung up, turned her cell phone off so she wouldn't be disturbed. She was going to put away the groceries she had bought, unpack, take a long hot bubble bath, eat dinner, and relax. Nate and the rest of the team especially Spencer was going to be furious with her for running and worrying them, she'd call Nate tomorrow and tell him where she was. Spencer would probably be here 20 minutes later but that's something she'd deal with later. Now, for that nice long soak in a tub.

XXXXXXXX

"Spencer, it's Mark Sharlow."

"Have you talked to Mack tonight? She's missing.."

"She just left me a voice mail, she didn't want me to tell anyone where she's at, but I can tell you're worried..."

"Where the hell is she?"

"She's at her lake house in North Andover Lake Cochichewick...but you didn't hear it from me. Girlfriend has a temper from hell!"

"Thanks"

Eliot hung up the phone. He wasn't sure what he was going to do first when he found her shake her for scaring the hell out of him or kiss her.

"Nate I'm going after your sister, I may have to kill her for scarring the hell out of us!"

"Whatever you need to do man!"

Eliot slammed out of the apartment. "He's a goner isn't he?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Yes, I think he's falling for her."

"Do you mind, Eliot falling for your sister?"

"No, he's a good man. He just needs to believe he's a good man."


	11. Chapter 11

Mack sunk lower into the garden tub letting the bubbles tickle her ears. It felt amazing, all the stress was melting away. She was trying to remember just when she let her life get so out of control. The last nine months she felt like she'd been on a roller coaster with an insane person at the control switch. The last forty eight hours had been completely ridiculous. Out of the blue her brother called her and wanted to see her, because he felt she needed something. On the way to meet him Tobias happened and Eliot Spencer saved her from Tobias. Then she was drugged and almost kidnapped and Eliot stepped in and saved her again.

Eliot Spencer, in other circumstances Mack might flirt and ask him out for drink. He had the most amazing blue eyes, he was sweet but a pain in the ass. Mack begin to wonder what it would be like to kiss Eliot, to be held in his strong arms, other then a pity hug. She closed her eyes and started to dream of Eliot. She awoke when the water started to turn cool. Damn, get it together your never going to be more then a job to Spencer.

Mack climbed out of the tub, dried off and put on her pjs and fluffy slippers. She made her way downstairs to eat dinner and just relax on the couch for the night and think how she's was going to reclaim her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haridson caught up with Eliot as he got to his truck "Hold up...you're way to mad to be driving! Let me drive you out there! I'd hate for you to kill yourself on the way out there because you're driving like a bat out of hell"

"Damn it Haridson!" Eliot knew he was right. The way he felt, he was probably going to break every speed limit to get to Mack. At least if Haridson drove him out there he might calm down just a little bit. "Fine, you drive!"

"Eliot, dude you have it bad for her don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Are you mad because she got ran away or are you made because you're worried?"

"Shut up...I'm not talking about it!"

"Come on...dude...talk to me!"

"I don't know...I'm just mad! I don't know if she's ok or not. I don't know if she's on her own or if someone has her. I don't know!"

"I think you need to count to ten or something before you see her."

Eliot counted to ten several thousand times before he got there and he still wasn't calm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mack had the lights turned down low and was resting on the couch when headlights lit up the living room. She was expecting anyone, she slowly got up and moved towards the door. Crap! She grabbed a poker from the fireplace and was ready for whoever came through the door. She heard foot steps running up the path and then someone beating on the door.

"Damn it Mackenzie, I know you're in there! Open the door or I swear to God I'm kicking it in!"

Crap, crap, crap! It was Spencer! How in the hell did he find me. Damn it Mark! He was the only one that knew about the lake house.

"Mackenzie you have until the count of 3 to open this door or I'm kicking it it...1, 2..."

"Geez Spencer...keep your shirt on!"

Mack opened the door and Eliot stormed in glaring at her. She decided to hold on to the fire poker just in case she needed it for protection. Spencer wasn't looking too happy. He came in and slammed the door and locked it. He took the fire poker from Mack and threw it on the floor. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Do you have an idea..." growled out in anger.

Eliot couldn't finish his question, he cupped her face and brought it close to his, he gazed into her eyes, He touched his lips to hers, his anger melted away. Mack wrapped her arms around Eliot and returned the kiss. Her lips were as soft as they looked, alarms were going off in Eliot's head to stop that this was dangerous but he ignored them. Eliot lifted Mack in his arms and carried her to the couch. She smelled of wildflowers, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. Truth is he'd wanted to kiss her from the first time he'd looked into her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The moon was rising over the lake when Eliot woke up. He looked down at the women in his arms, God she was so beautiful! He had only meant to kiss her, not lose control and make love to her. He had only fell in love with one other women, and after that he'd sworn never again. Was Sophie and Hardison right, was he falling for her? He was confused on what he was feeling, it had been a long time since he let anyone close to him. Eliot got up, and picked Mack up and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. She frowned in her sleep, he just starred at her for a few minutes before climbing in beside her and pulling her into his arms. He couldn't help but think this is where she belonged.

"Please...please...stop..."

Eliot's hold tightened around Mack and pulled her closer to him 'Sshhhh, you're safe. I have you." He placed a kiss on her temple.

Mack shivered in her sleep but settled down. Eliot opened his eyes and looked down at her. He wanted to banish all demons that were terrorizing her. He hated that Jones was putting her through this. He knew that they were going to have a serious conversation about her running yesterday, he was still seriously pissed at her for scaring the hell out of him.

XXXXXXXXX

Mack woke up to the smell of coffee, she laid in bed remembering the night before with Eliot. He was down in the kitchen making her coffee and probably breakfast. She was wondering how long she could lay there and fake being asleep before he came up stairs. She was sure that she was going to have a conversation with Eliot that was going to suck. She heard him coming up the stairs, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Eliot pushed her hair away from her face, she didn't move hoping to buy some time to gather her thoughts.

"I know you're faking being asleep, so you might as well open your eyes so we can talk."

"Oh crap" Mack slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Eliot. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast."

Eliot silently left the room. Crap, crap crap! This isn't going to be easy. Not only do we have to discuss me running, we have to discuss my plans on getting my life back in control without help, oh and about what happened last night. I hope he made a bunch of coffee because I'm going to need it.

"Do you want to hurry up Mack...breakfast is getting cold!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tobias had been up since five am, Mackenzie had been in the wind for over sixteen hours. No one knew where she'd disappeared to, he had all his men looking for her. He was hoping that Eliot Spencer would make his job easier and find her and bring her back. As soon as she was back, he could put his plan into action.

If Nate's hacker was any good he would have also gotten the hospital's security cameras footage, gotten facial recognition on Ethan Mc Quire and the first step of his plan would be complete. Tobias pulled the 9 mm gun out of his desk drawer and smiled, it won't be long now Mackenzie my sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mackenzie walked down the stairs and set down at the bar across from Eliot. She took a long drink of coffee and decided she might as well cowgirl up and just start.

"I'm sorry I left the hospital without telling anyone."

"Why did you run? You promised me you wouldn't?"

Mack looked down and a tear slipped out of her eye, she exhaled slowly. "When I woke up yesterday, the hospitals administer, HR, and lawyer were waiting for me. They strongly suggested I take a 6 month leave of absence to get my life in order. It became too much." Mack got up and walked over to the windows and looked at the lake "I didn't care anymore. I needed to get out, away and think. I needed to be by myself. Tobias had taken everything from me in the last nine months and I was done."

Eliot had walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was out of my mind with worry...I didn't know if you were safe, or if he had you. God if anything ever happened to you..."

Eliot was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Hardison telling him he had an ID of the kidnapper at the hospital from yesterday. Eliot and Mack finished breakfast and packed up and left for Boston.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sir, we've spotted Dr. Ford and Spencer on the way back in to Boston. Should be stop them?"

"No, let them get to their destination. I have other plans for them."

"Very good sir!"

So, Mackenzie was with Spencer again, he was really going to have to make her pay for her bad deeds. He was going to make sure she felt all the pain she had caused him. He may have to put his plans on hold for a couple of weeks, he hated having to wait.

XXXXXXXX

The ride back into Boston was a quiet one, Eliot would steal glances at Mack as he was driving. He picked her hand up and kissed it, holding it drawing small circles with his thumb. Mack knew she was in trouble, she'd already fallen for him. She knew that last night was just one night stand nothing more. Eliot Spencer wasn't the type of man that was into anything more. She excepted that, what she couldn't understand was this hand holding kissing thing he was doing. She was a big girl and wasn't going to go cry to Nate about a roll in the hay.

Eliot parked Mack's Charger in front of the bar, he turned took Mack's face in his hands looking into her eyes and kissed her "Promise me, no matter what, if you run, you'll run straight to me."

"I promise."

They walked up the stairs to Nate's apartment, the door opened before they got there. Sophie walked out and hugged Mack. "You scared us to death!" Mack and Sophie walked in arm and arm.

Hardison and Parker came over and hugged her "Pizza delivery truck...nice!"

"Sorry, I saw the tracker and didn't know who it belonged to. At first I was going to drop it in the trash, but then the delivery driver was out in front of the hospital and I just left it there...sorry!"

Nate walked up and grabbed Mack in a bear hug. He shook her shoulders "I swear to God Mack if you ever do something like that again I will..."

"I'm sorry Nate, I just needed some time."

"Oh...sorry you just needed some time? While the rest of us were scared that the psycho had you?"

"Nate, back off man" Growled Eliot

"No, it's ok Eliot. Fine you want to know Nate? It's been nine months of hell for me. You call me after five damn years out of the blue, after being in Boston for a year because you thought I needed you. I come to meet you and my psycho ex boyfriend jumps me. Then this one saves me, and becomes my personal body guard. Not even 12 hrs later some guys drugs me and tries to kidnap me from the hospital. When I wake up, the hospital strongly suggests that I take a 6 month leave of absence. So excuse the hell out of me if I take off to think of how I exactly lost control of my life and how exactly I'm going to get control of it on my own."

Mack was seeing red she slammed out of the apartment. She remembered she promised Eliot she wouldn't run, great what the hell was she going to do now. She climbed the stairs to the roof, a change of view is what she needed. Damn it she hated crying, but she was just so damn pissed. She heard foot steps behind her, she turned and threw a punch. Eliot stopped the punch and pulled her into his arms.

"Let me make one thing clear, you aren't doing anything on your own any more! Do you understand me?"

Mack didn't answer him, she was hoping he'd just let it go. "Mackenzie Grace did you hear what I said?

"Yes!" He looked into her eyes for a few minutes before letting her go.

"Now let's go down stairs and find out who Hardison dug up." Eliot took Mack's hand and led her down stairs. They entered Nate's apartment everyone was sitting at the table ready for them. Hardison pushed a few buttons and the monitors on the screen came alive.

"This is Ethan Mc Quire, one of Jones men. We have several address for him. He's been in the wind since his botched attempt yesterday afternoon. I've found several alias Peter Simms, Don Matthews, Frank Kiem just to name a few. I'm sending the alias and address that I have to your phones now. With all pictures that I have."

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliot made lunch for the group that afternoon. Mack and Nate kept their distance from each other. Mack was in the kitchen helping Sophie and Parker clean up from lunch.

"Eliot is crazy about you!" Parker laughed.

"I'm pretty sure I make Eliot crazy"

"That too!" She giggled.

"Mack, seriously he was absolutely out of his mind crazy worried about you yesterday. When the doctor said you were going to be ok, the look in his eyes was one of a man in love. Then when you were missing, he was coming apart." Replied Sophie

"I think you're wrong...I'm just a job for him. Nothing more!"

"Are you kidding? When your friend Mark called and told him where you were, he tore out of here! How do you feel about him Eliot, I mean?" Asked Parker

Sophie smacked Parker on the arm "Parker!"

Tears started falling from Mack's eyes she smiled "Probably more then he for feels for me." Mack waked away before she said too much.

Parker looked at Sophie "She knows about the coms right? She knows they are on all the time right?"

Eliot watched Mack walk away from the kitchen and towards the windows looking out over the street. His heart skipped a couple of beats, how could she not know? She was more then just a job?


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan Mc Quire set up post in the building across from Nate Ford's apartment. He could see in every room, he wasn't going to disappoint Mr. Jones again. He was going to show some initiative, he was going to take out Nate, his whole team and bring in Dr. Ford. Ethan hadn't heard from Mr. Jones in twenty four hours. He had called and left voice messages asking for further instructions. Since none were given, he decided to show that he was still of some value.

He could see some movement in the apartment, everyone was there even Dr. Ford. She was standing by the window looking out, she really was beautiful. He couldn't risk shooting up the apartment and killing everyone right now, he might hit Dr. Ford. Mr. Jones wouldn't like that, he'd have to wait. He might have to pick them off one at a time. He'd have to come back tomorrow and watch.

XXXXXXXX

Mack walked away from the window and headed towards the door. The words she flung at Nate before lunch still on her mind. She was lost in her head and not thinking of where she was going. Two hands reached out and pulled her back against a muscular chest. "Where do you think your going darlin?"

"I need some fresh air, I thought I'd go up to the roof...get some sun!"

Eliot turned her around in his arms and caressed her face, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I just need some time to clear my head, I'll be okay." Mack stood on her tip toes and kissed him on his lips and walked out the door. Eliot thought to himself I'm giving her twenty minutes then I'm going to check on her.

Mack settled herself into a lounge chair on the roof top patio. She couldn't belief how insensitive she'd been and thrown what happened five years ago at Nate. No matter what she was going through, she was way out of line. Mack sat back and closed her eyes.

 _She's taken a three month leave of absence from the hospital to go out to LA to spend it with Nate, Maggie, ans Sam. Sam wasn't responding to treatment and it wasn't looking good. Mack was hoping to contribute something to help find a cure. She knew she couldn't be directly involved in his care, but if she could help with his research, just something to help._

 _There was no helping Sam, the insurance wouldn't pay for the treatment that was found. He passed away. Everything was a mess. Mack couldn't even save her nephew. Nate and Maggie must hate her. She tried her best but it wasn't good enough. The insurance didn't believe the treatment would work, that's why they wouldn't pay for it._

 _At the funeral, Nate had told Mack she wasn't welcome and to get out. It was her fault Sam died. Mack knew Nate had been drinking but it still hurt.._

"Mack, baby wake up..." Eliot was shaking her awake. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I must of been dreaming..."

"Tell me about it..."

"I..I...don't remember"

Eliot wipe the tears away and helped her up from the chair. He could tell she was holding back something but didn't want to pry. "Let's go back to my house, it's where you'll be safe." The drive to Eliot's was a quiet one through the late afternoon streets. Each of the car's occupants lost in their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

"Mc Quire, it's Tobias...returning your call. I want to wait about two weeks before I do anything about Dr. Ford. It's too soon after the failed attempt at the hospital. I will call you later with details. Do not contact me, I will contact you."

Tobias ended the call, he had to rein in this loose cannon before he made a mess of things. He had men tailing Mc Quire, he found out that he had been stalking Ford, his team, and Mackenzie. His best guess was that Mc Quire was trying to proof his was still a value, too little too late. His image was caught on the security camera, that made him a liability. He could appreciate the attempt thought.

He looked at the pictures his men had taken of Mackenzie that day, she was still with the beast Spencer. The way the two looked at each other, it infuriated him. How dare Spencer touch what was his, caressing her face! He picked up the picture of the two of them in the car, he's kissing her. Damn him! He's going to pay for that!

XXXXXXXXX

Eliot pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. They just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything, he turned and caressed her face. Mack turned and looked and him. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her. They got out of the car and walked into the house. Mack had no idea what to expect for the night and she really didn't care. She just wanted to be close to him.

"Are you hungry? I can make dinner."

"No, I usually just eat a granola bar."

"Women, you have to start taking better care of yourself..."

"I don't always have time to eat...

"I'm going to make you dinner and you're going to eat."

"Fine, yes sir!"

Mack was in heaven, pure heaven! Spencer was an amazing cook, God help her she had fallen in love with the perfect man! Too bad he would never feel the same about her but she could enjoy him while she had him.

"This is really good Spencer!"

"Thanks you! Was there any doubt? I've cooked for you several times!"

Mack just smiled at him and continued eating her dinner. She was trying to figure out how to start the conversation about what happened last night. Should she just jump right in with both feet, see if he started one, or ignore it all together. Mack decided that nothing ever got accomplished by ignoring something or waiting for the other person.

"So about last night...are we going to talk about it or..." She could see Eliot shoulders stiffen and then relax.

"What do you want to talk about?

"Oh I don't know...was it just a roll in the hay one night mean nothing to you, did it mean something to you...what?"

"What did it mean to you?"

"I asked you first!"

"What are we 9?"

"Fine, Eliot Spencer, I'm falling in love with you! Is that what you want to hear. I'm a big girl, I go knowing I can only get hurt because your not the type of guy that sticks around. You're a roll in the hay type then your on to the next. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking you feel the same."

"I'm not a good man...not for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've done things in my past..."

"We've all done things in our past. Those things make us who we are today. You are a good man Eliot Spencer! If were not a good man, you would have walked past that ally way when Tobias was beating the crap out of me. So you are good enough for me! You need to believe you're a good man!"

Eliot walked up to Mack and looked into her eyes "Last night I kissed you, I had wanted to kiss you since I first looked into your eyes the night before. I lost control and made love to you. It wasn't just a roll in the hay for me...I want more with you..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't you have someone to go save...a job to to?"

"No, right now the only job we have is to keep you safe!"

"I'm sure, somewhere out there, someone could use saving...you are driving me crazy!"

Mack walked off and started pushing buttons on Haridson's computer. "Excuse me, what are you doing? Why are you touching my baby?"

"Trying to find a job, client's for you...he's driving me crazy! I need a break! Come on Hardison...!"

"Sorry, Mack. It doesn't work that way!"

"You're no help!"

Mack got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going up to the roof by myself, it's a testosterone free zone!"

"Dude, what did you do to get Mack so pissed off?"

"I don't know she woke up that way."

"Women! Want to watch the game?"

"Sure!"

Mack got up to the roof planning on enjoying some alone time in the sunshine. She found Parker up there testing out some new repelling equipment.

"Can I help?"

"I'm pretty sure Sparky, would hate you doing that!"

"Well, then I say strap me in a harness and let's do it!"

"I'm really beginning to like you Mack!"

"Which side do I need to jump off of, so Spencer will get a good view of me flying by?"

Parker and Mack laughed like school girls as they got her in the harness and she prepared to jump off the roof of the building.

"Sparky, ummmm just thought you'd like to know Mack is getting ready to jump off the roof now!"

"OK...wait...What did you say Parker?"

"You heard me...there she goes now!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Damn it...Parker!"

Eliot jump up from the couch and ran down stairs and hit the side walk right as Mack landed. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Nothing prepared him for seeing Mack going flying by the window or hearing her voice.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was going to have a little fun. Something I haven't had a lot of in the last year!"

Eliot noticed how her eyes were lit up with excitement, and the smile on her face. He realized he hadn't seen her smile in the short time he'd known her. He thought how beautiful she looked and how he wanted to be the one to put a smile on her face. Parker landed next to her and was laughing. They quickly took off the harness and got the gear together. Parker whispered something in Mack's ear and she laughed. Eliot was jealous he wanted to be the one to make her laugh.

"No more jumping off buildings without warning!"

"Told you he'd hate it!"

Both women laughed as they carried the gear inside and put it away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate had another meeting with Detective Bonanno that afternoon, to discuss the identity of the kidnapper. They discussed what the plan was to apprehend him and get information. The leads had gone cold and he was in the wind, Nate's team was still trying to track him down. Nate promised to turn over any information they had once he was found. Nate had a feeling Mr. Mc Quire might be a little beat up before the police found him, if Eliot got his hands on him first.

He couldn't blame Eliot, he wanted to get his hands on Mc Quire as well as Jones. He couldn't even begin to think what Eliot would do to Jones, if he was left in a room alone with him for any length of time. It was becoming clear that Eliot was in love Mack, even though he might not want to admit it. Nate could see it, in the way Eliot looked at her.

Five years ago, when Sam died he said some terrible things. He had been a terrible big brother. He needed to make up for his past, he only hoped Mack would let him. He loved his baby sister more then anything, her happiness and safety was most important.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought we could go by your house, and you could get cleaned up..."

"Why?"

"They are showing a movie on a side of a building in the park, I thought we could take a picnic..."

"Are you asking me out on a date Spencer?" Mack asked laughing.

"Yes, I'm asking you on a date..."

"Hmmmmm...interesting..."

"Is that a yes...no?"

"Drop me off at my house and pick me up in a hour...see if I'm ready!"

"I'm not leaving you alone..."

"Oh calm down...I"m assuming you have to fix our picnic or whatever...don't be such an old lady!"

"Fine...one hour!"

Mack rushed upstairs to take s shower and get ready for her date. It really wasn't going to take a hour to get ready but it added to the mystery to make a man wait. She also wanted to pack some more clothes to take to Eliot's since it didn't look like she was going to be coming home anytime soon. If this date thing was going to be something new then she needed some clothes. Jeans and t-shirts were not going to do it. After a hour Mack came down stairs with a suitcase and wearing a sun dress.

Eliot just stared at her, he'd never been speechless before "You look...

"Yes?"

"...ummmmm"

"Spencer, what's wrong with you?"

"You always look beautiful, but tonight...I just..."

"Do you have finishes to these sentences or are they just going to ramble on?"

Eliot gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm not sure I want to take you out anywhere, I will have to fight every man on the planet!"

When they got to the park, Eliot found a spot by a tree and spread the blanket out and got their picnic dinner out. They movie was a black and white classic. There was a scene where the characters were at a dance, everyone in the park got up and danced. Eliot usually wouldn't dance, but then he found himself doing things with Mack he'd never done before. He got up, held out his hand and danced with her. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she was smiling at him. He twirled her around and around and she started laughing. He loved that sound.

It started to rain before the movie was over and everyone was running to their vehicles. Mack was taking her time, and walking slowly. Eliot was trying to rush her. Mack just stopped and twirled around laughing.

"Women come on you're crazy!"

Mack just looked up in the sky and let the rain wash down over her and smiled. Eliot dropped what he was carrying and took her in his arms he danced with her in the rain. They were both soaked to the skin when they got back to his truck. Her teeth were chattering but she didn't care because she this had been the best night of her life.

XXXXXXXXX

Tobias was looking at a video JJ had just sent him. It was of Mackenzie and Spencer dancing, in the park. They were on a date? He was keeping a tally of all her sins. She was going to have a long list to a tone for, once she was back with him. He'd forgive her of course because he loved her, but she'd have to pay for each and every one of them.

Then there was Eliot Spencer, all reports said he was going to be a tough one to take down. He was a fighting machine, but all people had a weakness and he would find his. Once it was exposed it would be easy to take him down, he would continue to expose that weakness like a nerve.

Tobias watched the video again to make sure he didn't miss anything. Even the part where they danced in the rain like a couple of fools. He might have just discovered Spencer's weakness. He was in love with Mackenzie, it was obvious, to anyone that saw him look at her. That was how'd he'd get to him, by hurting her.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been a wonderful night, they were hurrying inside when Eliot stopped short. His front door was ajar, he pushed Mack behind him. He turned and looked and gathered her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Take my keys, get int he truck drive down the street, if I"m not back in 10 mins go to Nate's"

"No, Spencer. Just let's go now...come on please!"

"Please baby, just do what I say!"

"Please, Spencer, let's just go...please...don't go in...please...let's go!"

"It's going to be okay Mack...just go down the street!"

Reluctantly, Mack got into the truck and back it out of the drive. She watched Eliot walk into the house, she only went a block away instead of further like Eliot wanted. She got out of the truck to wait. The house exploded the force threw her against the truck.


	16. Chapter 16

Eliot needed to clear his head. He had let is guard down, and that's when dangerous things happen to those he cared about. He couldn't keep letting Mack clouding his brain. He slowly crept down the hall to his gym, hoping she would stay where he had left her He needed time to think. He turned on the lights and let his eyes adjust to the light. He glanced around the room to and picked up his gloves that had fallen off the shelf.

Mack's screams stopped him dead in his tracks. He flew down the hall to his room. She was sitting up in bed gasping for air and shaking, bathed in sweat. Her eyes were still closed. Eliot sprang to the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mack, baby open your eyes!"

She began to fight him and scream to be let go. Eliot again shook her and tried to pull her in his arms. Mack still was fighting him and crying.

"Mackenzie!, you're safe...baby please look at me!"

Still gasping for air Mack slowly opened her eyes and clung to Eliot. He picked her up in his arms and cradled her. Whispering "You're okay, your'e safe, I'm here!"

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream. I'm okay now." Mack tried to pull away but Eliot wouldn't let go of her. She was still shaking and out of breathe.

"That wasn't a bad dream baby, it was a nightmare! Tell me about it!"

"I...I...can't...please...I can't"

Eliot just held her until she went back to sleep. He watched her sleep and wondered what demons were still haunting her and why she wouldn't let him slay them. Eliot was bothered later by how pale she looked and the dark shadows under her eyes, she was going to tell him about that nightmare later tonight.

Sophie came by to see if Mack wanted to do a girls day out. Shopping, lunch, medis, pedis, and whatever else females do. Eliot wasn't really thrilled about letting Mack and Sophie go out on their own but he finally let them go if they promised to check in. Mack was thrilled, she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with Sophie, she was enjoying getting to know her. They had a lot in common, especially shopping!

"You do know Eliot, cares for you don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean...he's protecting me. He will be glad when I"m out of his hair."

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Like he wants to strangle me most days I'm sure."

"I'm serious Mack. I've never seen him look at any women the way he looks at you."

"You're wrong."

'How do you feel about him?"

"I've fallen in love with him. Have I told him? Sort of. Men like Eliot Spencer don't fall in love. I'll live. We better get back before he flips out"

They drove back in silence, promising to do it again. Mack ran into the house laden down with bags from several of the stores in the mall. Eliot noticed the smile on Mack's face and the light in her eyes when she walked in. She looked so happy, this is how she should always look.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Quinn, it's Spencer. I need a favor."

"Eliot Spencer...this may cost you!"

"I will owe you one."

"I like the sound of that...tell me about it. I will see if I can help."

"I need to go out of town for a couple of days on a job. I need you to take over a protection job for me. I'm protecting a client here at my house."

"Is she hot?"

"Who?"

"The job out of town or the client you're protecting?"

"I have have a job out of town starting Friday, and the client is off limits!"

"So she is hot!"

"It's Nate's baby sister, and I will kill you!"

"All right, I can't be there until 10 Friday morning. Is that okay?"

"I have to leave at 9. Thanks Quinn."

Now, all Eliot had to do is break it to Mack that he and the rest of the team were leaving Friday morning for at least a week and someone else was coming in to take care of her. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

"Mack, tomorrow morning the team and I are leaving for a week for a job. My friend Quinn is coming over to take care of you. He'll be here at 10.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"I'd be worried about you, not being safe. I have a job to do."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Come on baby be reasonable!"

"Are you saying I'm being unreasonable?"

"Yes, you kinda of are!"

"I'll show you unreasonable."

Mack knew it was immature, but so was waiting until the night before telling her of the plans of being left behind. She stomped up the stairs and slammed into the guest bedroom. She had no intention of coming out that night or in the morning. It was a sleepless night for both of them. At 7 am Eliot knocked on the door.

"Baby, come on. Come kiss me good bye."

Mack knows it was wrong but she opened the door wearing nothing but her bra and panties the new ones she bought from the store that Eliot liked a lot. "You want a kiss...kiss Hardison!" She slammed the door in his shocked face. She was still pretty pissed at him about last night. He knocked on the door again.

"I'm sending you a pic of Quinn so you can let him in when he gets here. I'll see you in a week or sooner I hope."

"I love you Eliot Spencer." She whispered not sure if he heard it before he walked away. Eliot froze as he heard those words He walked away. He knew that she had said before she was falling in love with him, but to hear her actually say those words.

She waited another good thirty minutes before she left the guest room, to return to her and Eliot's room to shower and get ready for Quinn to arrive. Why did she have to be so stubborn, she should have spent last night in his arms instead of in the guest room. Nothing she could do about it now, she would have to make it up to him when he got back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was downstairs pouring herself a cup of coffee waiting for Quinn to show up. Eliot had been gone for almost an hour. Quinn should be here anytime now. There was a car pulling into the drive, Mack was walking towards the door when it exploded against the wall. Three huge men came strolling in towards her. She didn't panic, she started to run for the stairs.

One of the men grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down. She clawed at his wrist, he wrapped his arms around her neck. She stomped his instep, elbowed his stomach, kneed his groin, and punched him in the nose. She grabbed her purse and dug out the stun gun that Parker gave her. She zapped the other two men and ran for the stairs. She got to her and Eliot's room, slammed the door, locked it and pushed the chest of drawers n front of it. She knew she didn't have much time before they came to their senses. She pulled a backpack out of the closet and threw some clothes in it, she found some cash in the drawer. She heard footsteps on the stairs. She opened the bedroom window and started to jump. The door was pushed open and there were two more men. She grabbed the bat out of the closet and attacked. With the men on the ground she jumped two stories down and ran for the hills behind Eliot's house.

Crap! I have no phone and a hand full of cash. She had no idea if there were any more men waiting out front, or it they had gotten Quinn. She wasn't going to hang around and find out. She had no where to go. No way of getting a hold of Eliot or anyone else on the team because her phone was in her purse in the living room floor. Crap! Crap! Crap!


	17. Chapter 17

_Come on baby, this is the 4th text message I've sent you! You can't still be mad. I'll be home later tonight. You haven't returned my calls! Please talk to me. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I need to hear your voice._

Eliot was getting frustrated and aggravated with Mack's behavior. He wasn't happy with Quinn either, he wasn't answering his phone either. Had she spent the last three days and nights crying on Quinn's shoulder? Was he wiping away her tears? He's kill him, if he touched his women. Mack was his women. He told Quinn that she was off limits. That could be why neither one was answering texts or phone calls. Damnit! Was she in his arms now. Eliot might just lose his mind before he got home tonight to find out what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, it's about damn time you answer your phone. Put Mack on the phone NOW!"

"Ummmm, isn't she with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about? She's suppose to be with you!"

"Eliot, you sent me a text on Thursday night told me never mind, that you were taking her with you!"

"You better be joking man..."

"I'm serious...I took a job in Canada."

"I've got to go!"

Eliot hung up the phone and was fighting panic. He must of lost all color from his face because Nate was the first to notice.

"Eliot what's wrong?"

"Quinn, isn't with your sister. He said he got a text from me saying I was taking her with me. Nate, I swear to God..."

"Hardison, can you get a ping on Mack's cell phone?"

Hardison went to work on his laptop. "It's in your living room, bro."

"She isn't answering her phone or texts Nate, I've been trying for three damn days and nights."

"She was pretty mad at you...let me try!" Said Sophie

Sophie tried and left a voice message and then texted her. Eliot was getting more anxious by the minute, they still had a two hour flight ahead of him. Haridson hacked into Eliot's home security video feed and they all watched in horror. Nate made a call to Detective Bonanno to get the ball rolling, Eliot was beside himself with worry. They boarded the plane not knowing where or what had happened to Mack. Eliot felt like he couldn't breathe.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been four days and nights of hell for Mack. She had been wandering the streets of Boston hiding in dark corners and alleys. She couldn't go home, she couldn't go to Nate's or anyone else's. She was afraid that Tobias was still sending men out looking for her just waiting for her to make a mistake. She found Eliot's extra com in his backpack, so at least she could turn it on and find out when they came home. She turned it on every couple of days to see if they were home yet.

She had found a spot to stay, she had been curled up for the last two nights praying nobody bothered her. She turned on the com and heard nothing, she fell asleep crying because she was so hopeful that today would be the day they'd be home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They team all got back to Nate's and were sitting down to come up with a plan to find Mack. Hardison turned on his monitor. Everyone heard soft crying on the coms.

"Hardison, is there interference with the coms?"

"No, Eliot where's your spare com?"

"At home...why?"

"Because that's your com."

They all looked up at the monitors and saw that Eliot's second com was in an alley down town Boston. "Mack, baby? I'm coming for you...stay where you are...don't move." Eliot took off for his truck. "Hardison, give me some direction...where is she."

"You're almost to her...5 more feet and you have her!"

"Eliot, is she okay?"

Eliot slowly walked up to a crate and could hear her crying. "Mack? Baby, I'm here to take you home. Are you okay."

Mack sat up and looked at him and crawled out. "I'm sorry..."

"We'll take about it later."

Eliot picked her up and carried her to his truck, relieved that she was in one piece but pissed that she had put him through hell. She was going to have some explaining to do. He as going to let her get cleaned up and a hot meal but then they were going to have a serious discussion.

XXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Send Quinn a text telling him not to come from my phone?'

"I didn't!?"

"You were pissed about staying home. So you took my phone and sent the text."

"I was waiting for him to show up when Tobias' men showed up and attacked me. So I ran because I had no one else to help me, I didn't know what else to do!"

"It was stupid and dangerous...you could have been killed!"

"Don't you think I know I could have been killed, I was terrified! Not knowing if I was going to see any of you again. And now you're calling me a liar!"

Mack walked away from Eliot before she said or did something she would regret. She was holding back tears, this wasn't the homecoming she was hoping for. She just wanted Eliot to hold her and love her and he was being a giant horses ass.

Hardison was beginning to take pity on Mack, he could tell the girl wasn't lying about the text. He typed a few things on his computer. "Hey Eliot let me see your phone" After examining Eliot's phone it was discovered that his phone had been cloned. Eliot started to walk over to Mack to apologize but she walked right past him like he didn't even exist.

"Where are you going baby?"

"Somewhere that your aren't!"

Eliot went to grab her arm and Mack rounded on him and punched him square in the nose and walked away.

"Mackenzie Grace Ford!" Yelled Nate.

Eliot tried to grab her again and Mack slapped him across the face "You both go to hell!"

Mack walked out the door and down the stairs. She'd be dammed if she stayed in a place where they made her feel like a lair and not even her brother stood up for her. Screw em. Mack was at the lobby door and didn't notice the three men standing there waiting for her. One slapped her hard and stunned her, the second held her up, while the third jabbed the needle in her neck and everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliot and Nate started out the door to go get Mack. "I think you two have done enough! Sophie said. "We'll go get her...dumb boys!" Replied Parker. They went down the stairs after Mack they were going to go have a Boys are Dumb drinking party down at the bar. They came down the stairs and witnessed the attack, they screamed for the guys and launched their own attack. The three men hit Sophie and Parker and knocked them out.

Nate, Eliot, and Hardison heard the commotion and came running down the stairs. Just in time to see Mack being carried out by one of the men and Sophie and Parker to go flying into the wall. Eliot went running outside to chase them down put he was too late all he saw was the tail lights of the van as it pulled away from the curb.

For the second time in one day he had lost the women that he was in love with and she didn't even know.


	18. Chapter 18

Ethan was feeling pretty smug, he had taken her right from underneath the neanderthals nose. Truthfully, it had taken him three tries to get her, but he had finally done it. He didn't want to think about the second try, he had under estimated her. She had fraught and gotten away, he had tried to track her for a week. He was feeling smug because on the very night that Spencer, had found and, Ethan and grabbed her and taken her away again.

He was heading to the abandoned farm house outside the city to keep her hidden until he could get a hold of Tobias. Maybe he'd wait a couple of days before he contacted him, get a couple of good wacks at Dr. Ford for the beating she gave him last week. He still had bruises from the baseball bat she swung. He could just claim, it happened when he grabbed her. This should be enough to get back in the good graces of Tobias, maybe he could get some more work.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eliot jumped in his truck and started following the truck. He was weaving in and out of traffic trying to keep up, damn it this was his fault. He was so worried, and scared when he found out Quinn was't with Mack. Then when he saw the footage of her being attacked in his home. Once he knew she was okay, he lost it and didn't want to listen to reason. It he had only believed her about the text, she would be with him right now. This is why he couldn't be in love, people got hurt. Damn it! If anything happens to her...

He read the licences plate off to Hardison so he could run them, they came back stolen. Eliot was driving at break neck speeds trying to keep up with the van. He knew that he had been made because the van had been running red lights. They were coming up to a railroad crossing the van ran thru the crossing right as the bars came down and Eliot had to stop. Damn it!

When the train finally went through, Eliot had lost them.

XXXXXXXXX

Mack woke up and she was tied to a chair in an abandoned room. She knew because of her temper she was going to be on her own. No one knew that she was missing, and wouldn't know for hours, or days. She was still feeling groggy from whatever was given to her when she was grabbed. Looking around the room Mack searched for something she could use as a weapon, if she managed to free herself from her bindings.

She began by moving her hands around trying to loosen the ropes, there was just no give. They were too tight, keep calm I have to get out of this. Deep breathe and relax. Mack could hear footsteps coming near, the door creaked open and a man stood before her.

"Look who's awake!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ethan..."

"You tried to take me last week, how'd feel to get your ass handed to you by a women?"

Ethan lost his temper and slapped Mack across the face. Mack just looked up and laughed at him.

"Takes a real man to beat a women while she's tied up, why don't you untie me and make it a fair fight!"

"Maybe later, sweetheart!"

Ethan left the room leaving Mack alone again. She had to have a clear mind, next time she dealt with him. She couldn't let her temper and stubbornness rule she had to be smart if she was going to get out of this on her own.

XXXXXXXX

Eliot drove back to Nate's. The rest of the team were waiting for him. Sophie and Parker were laying on the couch with ice packs. "Are you two okay?"

"They'll be fine, just bumps." Nate reassured Eliot.

"I lost them Nate. I'm sorry...this is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her...I..."

Eliot sat down in the chair with his head in his hands. Not able to finish what he was saying or look anyone in the eyes. Parker got up and walked over to him and squatted in front of him. She took his face in his hands.

"Sparky, Hardison will find her. Nate will come up with a plan. Sophie will put the plan in action, I will go in and find her, and you will bring her out. It's what we do!"

Nate walked over and put his hand on Eliot's shoulder "We'll bring her home Eliot. Hardison what do you have for us?"

Hardison pulled up the foyer video footage, it's the same men that tried to grab her last week at your house Eliot. "It looks like Ethan Mc Quire grabbed her. We are coming up with a location for her."

"Let me know as soon as you have a location for him. He's mine!"

Eliot got up and walked out the door to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mack wrist were rubbed raw from trying to work the bindings free, they were starting to loosen. She had to get out of here, and soon. She didn't know what Ethan's game plan was but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She heard footsteps coming, she had to stop what she was doing. Ethan was at the door. He was carrying a tray of food and a bottle of water.

"Will you untie me so I can eat?"

"I don't think so. I'll feed you."

Mack let him feed her, she asked about using the bathroom hoping for a chance of being untied. He chained her up like an animal to let her go to the bathroom. He tied her to the bed, afterward, luckily he didn't tie her as tight. She began immediately to work on the bindings to get away. She had lost track of time and had no idea how long she'd been gone.

"Mr. Jones, it's me Ethan. I've got Dr. Ford out at an old farm house on county road 516."

"Very good. I'll be there in the morning to pick her up at 0600."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Ethan was beginning to think things were looking up for him. He set his alarm for early, he wanted to be ready for Tobias.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Eliot, we have something. We've located an old farm house on county road 516 that belongs to Ethan Mc Quire's family."

"I'm heading out now!"

Eliot hadn't slept for two days, that's how long Mack had been gone. He couldn't sleep until he knew if she was safe. He had gone to every possible residence that they could dig up for Ethan Mc Quire.

"Eliot, wait for me, I'm coming with you!"

"That's not a good idea Nate!"

"Eliot...wait for your team. We do this together!"

"I'm doing this one alone." Eliot's truck died on the spot, and Lucille went driving by "Damn it Hardison!"

"Age of the Geek baby!"

Eliot climbed out of his truck and into Lucille where his team was waiting for him.

XXXXXXX

Mack hadn't slept all night, she had been working on her bindings. Her wrists were raw and bleeding but she had finally gotten free. She had untied her feet. It was early in the morning, she was about to be free. She had to get out of here before Ethan discovered she was gone. She crawled from the bed, and stepped lightly across the floor. Opening the door carefully, she crept down the hall towards the steps. She heard gun fire, she ran down the steps, towards the door.

She ran into a solid mass and fell to the floor. She looked up and screamed!

"Hello, Mackenzie, ready to go home!" Tobias picked her up by her arm and dragged her out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This chapter may be a little violent.**

Haridson pulled the van into the yard of the farm house. Eliot was out and kicking in the door before it came to a stop. He kicked in the door to his right and saw Ethan laying in a pool of his blood. A cold chill covered his body.

"Mack, baby...where are you!" Eliot went from room to room looking for her.

"Eliot! What's going on?"

"I found Mc Quire, dead. No sign of Mack!"

Eliot ran up the stairs and found the ropes that had tied down Mack. He found the ropes with traces of blood, he knew it was Mack's.

"She was here We were too late!" Growled Eliot

The rest of the team came in the farm house and found Eliot in the abandoned bed room staring at the ropes. Eliot punched the wall "Damn it!"

They rode back to Nate's apartment, picking up Eliot's truck on the way back.

XXXXXXXX

"Mackenzie, you've disappointed me being with that other man. I really must make you pay for that. This hurts me more then you!"

Mack arms were chained over her head from a hook on the ceiling, her feet barley touching the ground. "Go to hell Tobias!"

Tobias slapped Mack across the face "That is no way for a lady to talk! I'm going to leave you to think about what you've done."

Mack knew she had to stay strong, by now they knew she was gone and somebody would be looking for her. She just had to wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team walked back into Nate' s apartment minus Eliot. The monitors were on. "Hardison, did you leave those on?"

"No, I turned them off." The screens were blurry, Hardison pushed a few buttons adjusting the view. "Oh my God, Eliot get back to Nate's now!"

"I just want to be alone!"

"Eliot, get back here now. This isn't up for discussion!" Roared Nate

"Damn it!" Eliot just wanted to go back to the house and drink beers. He was pissed at the world and himself. Now Nate was ordering him back to the apartment. He may have to punch Nate Ford in the face. He got back to the apartment and stomped up the stairs. "This better be a damn good reason for this!"

He froze when he looked at the monitors. The whole team was staring at Mack, she was in a room with her arms chained above her head, feet barley touching the ground.

"Can you trace where the feed is coming from?"

"I'm working on it Eliot...I'm working on it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake her up!"

Ice cold water was dumped on Mack's body. She was dressed in nothing but a tank top and shorts, she gasped for air as she came awake.

"Good morning Mackenzie!"

Mack continued to look down and say nothing, she wouldn't give this man the pleasure of acknowledging him. Tobias grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. " I said Good Morning!"

"Go to hell Tobias!"

"Someone needs some manners!" Tobias slapped Mack across the face and punched her in the ribs. Mack didn't utter a sound of pain or wince. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. It took every ounce of will power she had.

"No one is coming for you, not Eliot Spencer. Do you think he loves you? He has already replaced you with some other women. You might as well agree to marry me."

"Then you might as well kill me now! I will never marry or love you!"

"Hope your not holding out on your brother either. He isn't looking for you! He can't stand the sight of you! He still blames you for his son's death.!"

Tobias then unchained her arms dropping her on the floor. He kicked her in the ribs, and twisted her arm snapping it and breaking it. Mack never uttered a sound. She just laid in the floor until he left the room.

XXXXXXXX

Sophie and Parker couldn't take it, they had to leave the room. Hardison had tears in his eyes as he watched Mack being tortured and beaten. Nate drank to forget what he saw and heard. Eliot turned pale and the pain that was being inflected upon Mack. He balled is fists up.

"Hardison, you have to find where this feed is coming from. You're the smartest man I know..."

"Eliot, I'm almost there!"

Eliot turned to Nate "I swear when I find him, I'm going to kill him Nate!"

"None of us would blame you, Eliot. Hell we all may help you!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

JJ's stomach was turning at what he just witnessed. He knew Tobias Jones was a bad man but he didn't know he as pure evil. What he was doing to Mack and those that loved her was wrong. He had to put a stop to it, he couldn't stand to be a part of this.

"Hello, Detective Pat Bonanno please."

"Detective Bonanno."

"You can find Dr. Mackenzie Ford, at Tobias Jones house at 1234 Walnut st. She's locked in a basement room. She'll need immediate medical attention."

JJ hung up the phone. The next thing he did was take down the firewall so Alec Hardison could easily hack into the computer system and find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys, I got something...I've traced an IP address

"Where is she?"

"I don't have an exact address, but we can find her withing 100 ft. Let's go!"

The team hoped in Lucille and took off towards the bleeps on Hardison's computer.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie, was cradling her broken arm. She hurt so bad, but she would never let him know. "Are you ready to give in? Will you marry me?"

"Never, go to hell!"

Tobias kicked Mack in the ribs, breaking them. Mack wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, she kept praying for death to take her. She had come to the acceptance that no one was coming for her. Then she heard it, it was faint at first then it grew louder. The sound of sirens.

"What the hell?"

"Sounds like the Calvary is coming" Rasped out Mack.

Tobias slapped Mack one more time. He pulled out a gun and handed it to the man standing next to him. "Kill her!"

The man aimed the gun at Mack, pulled the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time the team got there the police, fire department, and EMS were at the house. The team had to park a mile a way and run the rest of the distance. The house was engulfed in flames, Eliot was trying to go in the house to find Mack but Hardison was holding him back. Nate had collapsed on the ground in disbelieve.

Detective Bonanna had Tobias Jones in handcuffs leading him to a squad car. Tobias took one look at Eliot and laughed "She died in pain, thinking no one loved her. She died alone! Some Prince Charming your turned out to be!" Eliot couldn't be contained he pushed Hardison off of him and charged Jones.

"You sick bastard!" He begin beating the living hell out of him. It took several officers to pull Eliot off Tobias. Sophie hugged Eliot "God Soph, she's gone...I loved her and she didn't know...I never told her..."

"Eliot, she knew..."

The team left the scene there was nothing left to do but go home.


	20. Chapter 20

Mack woke up choking on smoke, the man Tobias told to kill her was dead beside her. She knew she had to move and get out. She rolled over and started to crawl out of the room. The smoke was thick and black, she couldn't see where she was going. It would be so easy just to lay down and give up, but she had to move. She moved towards the open door to the hall. There was no one in the hall, she had no idea which way to go. Every inch of her hurt. She knew if she stopped moving then that would be the end, she had to get out. She was choking on the smoke, breathing was getting harder. Two strong arms picked her up and carried her off to the darkness.

She slowly began to wake up, she was laying in a soft bed. She could hear the beep of a vital machine. She could feel the oxygen mask on her face, the IV needle in her hand. She slowly opened her eyes. She could feel the cast on her arm. The pain was less. She opened her eyes and there was a nurse standing beside her smiling.

"Hello there, dear. Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital, not sure what one. How long have I been here""

"A week. You're at Lakeside Memorial Do you know what happened to you?"

"My name is Dr. Mackenzie Ford. I was kidnapped by Tobias Jones. Is my brother here, is Eliot here?"

"We didn't know who you were until you woke up. Dr. Ford was thought to of died in a fire."

"Call Detective Pat Bonanno, he will call my brother Nate Ford, and Eliot. Please!"

"Okay, dear..."

XXXXXXXXX

"Nate, it's Pat. There's a women at Lakeside Memorial claiming to be Mack."

"That's impossible, she died. We buried her. We found her body."

"I'll go check it out. I'm sure it's nothing."

"I' not going to mention it to Eliot."

"I'm going out now, I'll give you a call!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm Detective Bonanno. I'm here to see the women that claims to be Dr. Ford."

"She's in room 215."

Pat walked down to room 215 and knocked on the door. "Come in." cane a raspy voice.

"Excuse me Ma'm. I'm Dect..."

"Detective...I can't remember Nate or Eliot's numbers. Will you call them please..."

"Oh my God...Mack...Oh my God!" Pat gave her a hug.

"Nate, it's Pat...it's her...it's Mack...she's alive!

XXXXXXXXXXx

Nate drove out to Eliot's cabin. He wouldn't have believed it, but his sister had survived. He had tried to call Eliot but he wasn't answering his phone. Eliot stepped out on his porch "Nate, I didn't answer my phone for a reason. I'm not ready to see or talk to anyone"

"Eliot listen to me...she's alive. Some how she survived. She's been at Lakeside Memorial for the last week...did you hear me? She woke up yesterday, I've been trying to call you. I've already been to see her. She's asking for you"

Eliot just stared at Nate in disbelieve, he walked into his cabin and grabbed his keys. "Will you lock up for me?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he was in his truck and driving towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXX

Mack was going to be discharged this afternoon, she was waiting for Nate to come pick her up. No one had heard from Eliot, she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. Sophie, Parker, and Hardison had all come to see her. She had gone out to sit in the garden to get some fresh air, the nightmare was finally over. Tobias was in prison for a very long time. She could live her life again without looking over her shoulder.

"I'm looking for Mackenzie Ford, she isn't in her room...where is she?"

Mack looked up and standing at the nurses station was Eliot looking all sorts of stressed out. She just stood there and looked at him for a moment waiting for him to notice her. He turned and looked at her, he covered the distance in three giant steps and picked her up in his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again baby...I love you!"

"I love you too Eliot!"


End file.
